Life Goes On
by Larka's Blessing
Summary: Sequel to Somewhere Between Living and Loving. Life goes on and Harry and Draco meet up again after the baby is born. What will happen this time around? Slash, mpreg AU
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm back! This is the sequel to Somewhere Between Living and Loving. That you so much to all of my reviewers that I have received! They have encouraged me to hurry up and write this! I wasn't planning on posting it until sometime around the 22nd, but now I'm pushing that up to now!

I've challenged myself to not start my Author's Notes with 'Okay guys!' for at least 5 chapters! Think that I can do it? I'm not sure!

As of now, this is going to be a lot shorter than SBLL. This takes place about a year after we last saw Draco, Harry, and Blaise. So, obviously, Draco has had the baby. I hope that you all enjoy the sequel, and that I get at least the same amount of reviews as last time, but preferably more! I love you all that are following this story. Thank you so much for doing so! You all have my undying gratitude.

Anyway (I say that a lot too, don't I?) a huge thank you to Emmettsgirl4evr for listening when I bounced ideas off of her. She also helped me a lot with some things for this sequel. So THANK YOU! She has a Twilight fic that I am beta-ing, so go check it out!

I just got another flame! Not that I care or that they mean anything, but that brings the flame count up to: 6. Random information, but I thought that some of you might care. And for those of you thinking about it, if you want to flame me, go right ahead. I dare you.

Here we go!

I woke up to wailing. I groaned, rolled over, and stood. I walked over to my little girl's crib. She was truly beautiful. She looked like me, except that she has Harry's amazing green eyes.

It hurt like hell when he left. And it still does. Even though I love my little girl with all of my heart, I can't stand to look in her eyes. They just remind me of him, and how I messed everything up. Harry should have been there to support me through this, instead of Blaise. Harry should have seen her eyes change from the dull blue to brilliant green, instead of Blaise. He should have been there when she first smiled, instead of Blaise. He should have been here when she first started to walk, instead of Blaise. He should have been here, but he wasn't because of my mistake. Because I kissed another man. The guilt still crippled me at times.

I picked up my crying little girl. She was still asleep. She must be having a nightmare. She was so alike her two fathers. He should have been her to claim his title as this little girl's other father. But he wasn't here to support me or see her eyes change. He wasn't here to see her smile or walk. He wasn't here because he didn't know. He had no idea that he has a daughter.

She is mine.

She is my little Hailey Malfoy. Her birth certificate said Potter, but I couldn't handle her bearing the last name when I couldn't. So I called her a Malfoy. She could pass as one anyway.

I rocked her back and forth to chase away the nightmare, but I didn't have to. As soon as I picked her up, her crying wails stopped and she went back to sleep, just like her father. Harry would always have nightmares, and only my touch could stop his flailing. Silent tears cascaded down my cheeks.

I sat down with my baby. My mind travelled back to when I had seen Hailey for the first time.

The pain was unbelievable, and I had a new found respect for everyone who went through this, especially people like Mrs. Weasley. How had she gone through that seven times? I understood why Malfoys only had one child. I didn't plan on going on through that again anytime soon.

But then the Medi-witch placed her in my arms. The moment took my breath away, and I subconsciously reached for Harry. But then I remembered he wasn't there. I cried, and the medical staff went into a panic. They thought I was hurt, or that something had gone wrong with the pregnancy.

Blaise explained that I had recently lost the baby's father. They immediately sent pitying glances my way, but I didn't notice. I was too involved with my memories.

I came back to the present. It was almost dawn. I put my baby back in her crib and went back to bed.

Before I fell asleep, I made a decision. It was time to talk to Harry. Even if he didn't come back, and I couldn't blame him, I needed to talk to him. I needed him to know about his daughter.

I fell back asleep.

***

I woke up to the sound of the Floo flaring. I had been in the middle of a wonderful dream. Draco was back in my arms. We weren't doing anything but sitting, but it was the best I felt in a long time.

I wanted to go back so badly, but I knew Draco wouldn't take me back. I had run. It was the stupidest decision of my life, and I couldn't fix it.

I threw on some clothes and opened the Floo connection. I waited for the other end to respond, and, when it did, for the person to come through.

When he did, I couldn't believe who it was.

It was my Draco.

He had come to me. "Draco?"

"Hi Harry. Listen, I'm so sorry about what I did. I really messed up with you. I shouldn't have let Krum manipulate me like that. I understand that you probably hate me, but I just want you to know that I am sorry."

"Draco, I have nothing to forgive from you. Krum is the one to blame. He drank the potion. I am the one who should be apologizing. I ran out on you, even though I promised countless times that I wouldn't, and I still did. I knew that you didn't really cheat, but I still ran."

"It's been a year since then, and I was the one who cheated, and you are still blaming yourself?"

"I'm the one that should be blamed. I left you. I am so sorry."

"Harry, I understand that you ran. It was justified."

"The ends do not justify the means."

"What?"

"I hurt you. Even though we both needed a break, I still hurt you."

"What do you mean 'we needed a break'?"

"We were fighting too much. Every other little thing was a fight, a break up, and a blown up situation. We needed to be apart. Well, at least I did. I needed to know if I still loved you, or if it was just a come and go thing."

"Loved? As in past tense? So you figured it was a 'come and go thing'?"

"No! I love you more than ever, Draco. I miss you so much, and I can't believe that I ran out on you. Do you think that you could ever forgive me?"

"I already have. Could you forgive me?"

"I never had to."

"Thank you. Harry, I think that I will be angry at you sometime soon. I'm just too happy to see you again right now."

"And I'll deal with the anger when it comes. Hell, I deserve it."

"No you don't. But I'm not arguing with you about it. I want you to come back home, and meet someone."

"Who?"

"Pack your things. I want you to come back home first."

I blushed. "I never unpacked."

"You didn't?"

I shook my head no. "I kept telling myself that I would, but then I would tell myself to wait a couple more days to see if you would come."

"Harry, I'm so sorry that I didn't come earlier. I should have, but, I," Draco quickly shut his mouth. "I'm going to show you instead."

"Show-" I couldn't finish the question. Draco's lips were on mine. It wasn't a desperate kiss like I would have expected, only a sweet, loving touch of our lips. It was beautiful, and I loved every minute of it. He pulled away. "Draco, I love you so much. I really hope that it's not too early to say that again, but I really, really do love you."

"If you're asking do I love you this much, I do."

I felt as if I could die from happiness. "You remembered!"

"Of course I did. It was one of the most romantic moments of my life."

"Thank you, Draco."

"No, thank you. Let's go home."

I nodded and summoned my things. "Let's go home." I grabbed his hand and we apparated to our old home. As soon as we were inside, I felt the magic of the wards wash over me. I sighed contently. This is the best feeling in the world. It was home.

Draco pulled on my hand. "Come on. I want you to meet her."

Her? Who is she? What is going on here? "Draco, what do you,"

"Harry, quiet. Just trust me, please."

"I do trust you, Draco. I'll shut up."

He smiled. "Thank you." We made it to our floor. "Close your eyes."

I started to protest, but then I remembered my promise. I did trust him, so I obeyed his request. I felt him lead me into our room. We stopped about where I guessed our bed would be.

I was right. He pushed me down on the bed. "I'll be right back. Don't open your eyes."

I nodded.

He was back sooner than I expected. I would guess that whatever he had to get was in the room with us. "Open your eyes."

I did, and at first, I was confused. Why was he holding a blanket? Then the blanket moved. Could it be true? "Draco, is that,"

"Yes. Her name is Hailey."

"Hailey." I reached out and asked his permission.

"She is your daughter."

"No, she's not. She's our daughter."

Draco smiled. I smiled in response. "How old is she?"

"About a month and a half."

"You kept me out through the whole pregnancy." It wasn't a question.

"I'm sorry Harry. I was hurt and I didn't think that you would want to know about her and her unworthy father."

If I wasn't holding my daughter, I'm not sure what I would have done at that statement. "Draco do not even dare to think that! You are not unworthy. I am hurt that you didn't tell me, but I understand why you didn't. I am just grateful that you did, even if it was just now."

"Harry,"

"No more apologies, Draco. We promised once that we wouldn't. Please apply that here too. If we keep apologizing, we're never going to get anywhere with each other. I still love you, and I am ecstatic that we finally have a family. That is, if you'll accept me back, after I was such a prat to you."

Draco sighed. "Harry, put Hailey back in her crib. We need to talk."

I nodded. I knew this was coming. "I'll be down there in a second."

Draco understood. He turned and left.

"Hailey, I am so sorry that I haven't been here. But if your daddy will accept me back, I'd gladly ask him to marry me again. I just don't think that now is a good time. He and I are both still healing from scars from the last time I asked him. We rushed into it last time. I'm not going to make the same mistake again. We are going to be married, but we are going to know that it is what we want. I promise you that I will never take you away from your daddy if everything doesn't work out between us. I love you already, Hailey." I pushed a small kiss to her forehead. It was time to face Draco and the inevitable anger that was sure to follow.

Draco, here I come. I hope that I am ready.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I figured it was about time I updated. Sorry for the wait, but I just got too lazy to post this. I've had it done for about a week now. So sorry to keep you guys waiting, but I couldn't convince myself to post this. But I've been bored for three days straight, and I missed getting reviews from all you lovely and amazing people, so I decided to get my butt in gear and update! So here it is! Enjoy!

I walked down to Draco. He opened his arms and pulled me into a hug.

"I've missed you so much, Harry. You've missed so much in her life already."

"I know, and I regret it so much."

Draco hugged me tighter and spoke into my chest. "Her name is Hailey Dalia Potter, officially. I introduce her as Hailey Malfoy, though."

I flinched. That hurt.

"Not for the reason you think, though. It's not because I don't want her last name to be Potter. That's the farthest from the truth you can get."

I stepped away from him. "Then why?"

"It's not important."

"Not that again! Draco, it's important to me!"

"IF IT WAS SO IMPORTANT, YOU WOULD HAVE STAYED WITH ME! YOU WOULD HAVE COME BACK!"

How dare he? "I HAD NO IDEA I HAD A DAUGHTER! EXCUSE ME IF I WAS HURT THAT MY FINACE WAS SNOGGING ANOTHER MAN IN MY HOUSE! I WISH I COULD TAKE ALL THAT BACK, BUT I CAN'T! YOU AREN'T THE ONLY ONE WHO WAS HURT BY THIS, DRACO!"

Now Draco flinched. "I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry."

I narrowed my eyes.

His shoulders slumped. "Harry, I should have told you sooner. I should have let you calm down, and then come to you immediately. I should have never kissed him. I should have known that he was up to something. I should have seen the signs, but I didn't. I am so stupid."

"Draco, you're not stupid. We both made stupid decisions that day."

"Don't try to make me feel better! Yell at me, Harry! Tell me that I'm worthless! Tell me that I mean nothing to anyone! Tell me that I don't belong anywhere! Tell me that I destroy everything I touch! Tell me that I should leave this earth forever!"

My broken heart shattered. "Do you believe all that stuff is true?"

"Of course it is. I know that it is all true."

"No, Draco, it's not." I wrapped my arms around him this time and I held on tight. He struggled, but he stopped after a while.

When his struggles stopped, I didn't let go of him. I held him tighter and let him cry.

"Draco, I love you. You are not worthless. You mean everything to me, and you belong with me. You don't destroy. Look at your daughter. She is beautiful. And don't you dare leave me here alone. Stay with me."

"No."

I couldn't believe he just said that. "What?"

"She's not my daughter." He hugged me even closer. "She's our daughter."

I smiled slightly. "Damn straight."

Draco smiled.

"I missed that, you know."

"Missed what?"

"Your smile." I kissed him. I recalled my promise to Hailey, but I couldn't wait anymore. I needed to know that Draco belonged to me, and only me. "Draco, will you marry me again?"

"Of course." Draco pulled something out of his pocket. "Here."

He pushed my wedding ring back in my hand. "I never took mine off, just like you asked."

"Thank you so much, Draco." I wondered how I missed that.

"Promise me that that will never leave your finger ever again."

"I promise, Draco."

"Thank you." We were silent for a while. "I didn't call her Potter because I was jealous. I didn't want her to have the honor of bearing your last name when I couldn't."

"You deserve that honor and so much more, Draco."

"Thank you, Harry."

"You're welcome, my Draco."

"Harry, why don't you call me Drake anymore?"

I sighed. So much for our happy moment. "I feel like I lost the right. I can't help but feel that you deserve someone so much better than me; someone who won't run."

"No one is better than you, Harry; not for me."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I love you Drake."

His face split into an enormous grin. "I love you too."

He kissed me and I held him tight.

"Don't you ever leave me again, Harry Potter."

"I won't."

"Good." He kissed me again.

"How did you know where I was?"

"Blaise told me. Please don't be mad at him."

"I'm not mad at him! He helped us come back together. I want to thank him, not kill him."

Draco laughed. "Good. We should actually go show him that we haven't killed each other yet."

"Good idea."

Draco sucked in breath and blew it out. His breath was sweet and it made me want to kiss him again. I was held back by the expression on his face.

"Drake, what's going on?"

"Before we go find him, I need to tell you something about Blaise."

"What's going on, Draco?"

"I didn't cheat on you again, if that's what you're wondering."

I tried to not let it show, but I was relieved.

"Do you really have that little faith in me?"

"I'm sorry, Draco. Just the way you looked right there made my mind go to the worst possible situation. I do have faith in you. That's what terrified me."

I was walking on eggshells with him now.

"It's alright, Harry. You have good reasons to assume that."

I let out the breath I had been holding. "Thank you, and I'm sorry that I thought that."

"Hey," he put his finger to my lips, "no more apologies."

I smiled. "Alright."

"No, I didn't cheat with Blaise. He is way too much like my brother. But you, you aren't like a brother to him."

"What do you mean?"

"Blaise fancies you."

"What?"

Draco nodded. "He said that he wouldn't pursue you when you were still hurt, or when you belonged to someone else, but that he still liked you."

I was silent for a while. I came to a decision. "I need to talk to him."

Draco nodded. "Let's go." He pulled me to the fireplace and we flooed to Blaise's place. "Blaise!"

"Hey Draco and Harry's back! So you two haven't killed each other, and, guessing by the arm around Draco's waist, you guys are back together I would guess."

"Yes, Draco and I are happily together again."

"I'm glad. Now, any other reason you're here?"

"Harry needed to talk to you, Blaise. I'm going to go home. I'll see you later, Harry." He kissed me and the left.

I watched the fireplace until the green was completely gone from the flames.

"So, Harry, what's up?"

"I need to talk about you. Draco said you have some… feelings for me?"

"Ah, so he told you."

"Yeah."

"Harry, I understand that you love Draco, and I am thrilled that my brother has finally found love and happiness. I know that you don't like me like that, and I know that you are getting married to my brother. But my head knows this, not my heart. My heart doesn't care that you love Draco, or that you don't like me, or that you are engaged. It doesn't care that stealing you would break its brother's heart. It hurts every time I see you kiss him, but my head is way too happy that you two are kissing. That is why I refused Draco's offer to be his best man, even though we promised each other when we were in Hogwarts that we would do that for each other. I couldn't stand that close to you and not be the one up there with you. I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Blaise. I'm sorry too. I am sorry that you feel like that. I can't imagine the burden of unrequited love. I didn't even know that Draco asked you. I hope that it isn't too much for you to still come to the wedding, but I understand if you can't."

"I think I can handle it. I wouldn't miss my brother's wedding for almost anything. I am going to come, if you'll still have me."

"Of course you can come. Blaise, you will be a worthy mate for anyone. I found a home in Draco, and I love him more than anything in the world. I am so sorry. I would trade almost anything to take this pain away from you. I can see it in your eyes. You are suffering."

"I am, but I can handle it. If I can't have you, I'm glad Draco can. He is a wonderful person."

"I know. He is amazing."

"I assume you have met your daughter."

"Yes. I love her already."

"Good. She is beautiful. You two did well."

"Thank you, Blaise."

"You're welcome. So how have you been lately?"

"I've been okay. It's been hard without Draco, but I survived. How have you been?"

"Pretty good. I've been helping Draco out with Hailey and making sure he survives."

"Thank you. I owe you for that."

"Make Draco happy and we'll call it even."

"Thank you, Blaise. You are the best."

"You're welcome." Blaise sighed. "Are you sure you love him?"

I saddened again. "Yes, I am sure. My heart is convinced that you are my brother. I can't change that. I'm sorry."

"That was a slip. I lost control for a second. I'm sorry." Blaise sighed. "Maybe now my heart can find peace elsewhere."

"I'm sorry, Blaise."

"It's alright. You'd better get back to Draco. He deserves you to love him. Go on."

He pushed me to the fireplace. "Goodbye, Harry."

"'Bye, Blaise."

The fireplace flared, and I was back at home.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Here's chapter 3 of Life Goes On. I have to say that I am very disappointed in some people. Not one of my regular review-ers has reviewed chapter 2. It made me sad. Anyway, I got tired of waiting, so I posted this to get some more reviews from the lovely people who did review! An enormous thanks to you!

Enjoy! (I need to learn how to say that in another language!) Okay, enough prattling on! Read!

"Hey, Babe."

"Hey Drake."

"How'd it go?"

"Good, I guess. It's hard to see him suffering like that. I don't want to hurt him."

"It's hard to be in such high demand, isn't it? I would know. I went through the same thing in school."

I laughed. "Oh, shut up, you prat."

He smiled. "Come on. Hailey's awake. She wants to see you."

"Okay." I followed him up to our room. Our beautiful little girl was awake. I walked in and smiled when she squealed in happiness. Draco put one hand above his head and leaned against the doorway.

"Go on. Pick her up."

"Are you sure? What if I break her? She's so tiny!"

"Small babies are common for male pregnancies. She's stronger than she looks, just like her father."

I smiled and picked her up. I stroked her cheek and she grabbed my finger. "She has a strong grip."

"She doesn't want her father leaving her."

I smiled sadly. "And her father doesn't want to go through that ever again."

"Good. But Harry,"

"Yeah?"

"Stop beating yourself up about this, okay?"

"I will if you tell me why you did that." I nodded towards his arm. The sleeve had fallen down and I noticed an angry pattern of red scars and white lines.

Draco looked confused until he caught my stare and quickly pulled his sleeve down.

I put Hailey back in her crib and walked to Draco. "Why, Drake?"

"I needed to know that I could still feel something. It was before Hailey was born. Before her, all I could feel was the hole inside of me. Even flying held no enjoyment for me. I was tempted more than once to just let myself fall. But I knew the little life inside of me deserved a chance at life, even if I no longer wanted anything to do with it anymore. One day, it became too much, and I went completely suicidal. I cut myself again and just let myself bleed. I went into an early labor because of it. I lost too much blood and, because the male body isn't made to carry a baby, the potion was overridden and my body tried to get rid of the foreign thing in my body. It was, well it was painful beyond anything I had ever felt. Only not having you there hurt more. Then they numbed me and soon I had a little baby girl in my arms. I found my reason to live then. I stopped after she was born, so you don't need to council me about it. The damn broke when I held her for the first time. I felt so many things I hadn't since you left. I felt the pain still, but it was overridden by the love I felt for my baby girl, and sadness that I was alone. But it was better than nothing. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for Hailey."

I cried. I knew I caused Draco, and myself, pain, but I never imagined just how hard it was for him.

"Shhh. It's okay now. You came back. Everything is okay now."

"No it's not! You will have those forever now!"

Draco pulled back, as if I had burnt him. "Does that bother you? Are you the only one allowed to be scarred?"

"No! That's not what I meant!"

"Then what did you mean?"

"I meant that I will look at those every day for the rest of my life, and remember how much pain I put you through! I will be reminded just how much I hurt you, and just how close you came to killing yourself! I will never forgive myself for leaving you! I can't!"

"Harry, I'm not going to lie. It hurt like hell when you left, and I didn't think that I would be able to keep going. You have our daughter to thank for my survival. Without her, you really would be alone. I missed you so much, it was a physical ache. I couldn't move some days. Well, the complications of a male pregnancy added onto that, well, I was lucky if I moved to go to the loo some days. But, I'm a survivor, and I truly believe that I am stronger because of this." He held up his covered wrists. "But I am still afraid, Harry. What if you leave me again? I don't know if I can live through you leaving again. I can't take another goodbye."

"You won't ever have to say goodbye to me ever again, and I won't say it, until the day you no longer want me here. I will take an Unbreakable Vow if you want me to. I'll do anything to make you understand that I will never, ever leave you ever again."

"Harry, we've promised that to each other over and over again, and we still end up leaving. Promises don't mean anything to me anymore. My father promised to always take care of me, and that, to Malfoys, there was nothing more important than family. Well, he killed his own wife and mother-in-law. Then you promised me that you would never leave me, over and over again, but you did. Granted, I broke my word too, but it still remains that I have little to no faith in promises."

"I am so sorry, Draco. But how do you feel on oaths?"

"Harry, what are you doing?"

I placed my fisted right hand across my heart. "I, Harry James Potter, swear on my magic and my life that I will never leave Draco nee Malfoy as long as he wants me here. This I swear on both my life and my magic."

"Harry, you have no idea what you just did! What happens the next time we have a fight? You'll die if you leave, even if it is just to clear you head, if your magic thinks that you are walking out on me!"

"If we fight again, we'll talk through it like a normal couple. Draco, I'm tired of all the drama, and I'm tired of fighting. I don't want to hurt anymore."

"I don't either, Harry, but you can't expect to never want to just be alone every now and then. If you do, or don't do, certain things, your magic will think that you are leaving me, and it will take your magic and kill you. With your … ability, I'm sure it won't be quick and easy, either."

I scoffed. "Ability. That's one way to put it. But you see, Draco, I've always been very in touch with my magic. How do you think that I protected myself, even if it was subconsciously? My aunt hated my hair long, and I hated it short. So, she would completely shave my head, and the next hour, my hair would be exactly how I like it. I can pretty much bend my magic to my will. It will know when I am leaving you completely, because I will know it. You will not lose me that easily, Drake."

He smiled, relieved. "Don't you ever scare me like that again, Harry Potter!"

"I won't. I'll take the half an hour to explain it to you before I do anything incredibly stupid next time, okay?"

"Promise?"

"I thought you didn't hold much faith in promises?"

"After what I just saw you do? I'll believe any promise you tell me, simply because I know you're honest with me, especially after that."

I kissed him. "Good."

"Harry, um, I know this will be weird, but can we finalize our wedding plans? I don't want to live without you anymore. I don't think I can."

"I don't know if I can either. Let's start on them right now."

Draco smiled. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, Drake, more than you know. But I'm tired of hurting, so let's make sure we never have to hurt again."

Draco shook his head. "Harry Potter, you are insane."

"You know it! That's why you love me, right?"

"That and more." He kissed me. "Now come on. We need to set a date. How about two months from today? That will give us enough time to get everything ready and set, and give the guests the proper time to prepare themselves."

"Drake, two months from now is Halloween."

"So? That's a pagan holiday. It doesn't matter."

"It doesn't matter? Draco, that day happens to matter very much to me!"

I saw Draco's confused look.

"You don't remember, do you?"

"Harry, what are you talking about?"

"THINK ABOUT IT!" I took a deep breath. "I'm going to visit Hailey for a little while. Come and get me when you remember why Halloween is a VERY bad idea for a wedding day."

I walked away.

***

Why set Harry off like that? Why was it that we never could finish our wedding plans? I shook my head. That question would never be answered.

I threw myself on the couch and decided to make up possible days for a wedding, carefully working around Halloween. As I thought up days, my mind started to wander. I thought back to my life before Harry, and before I realized the glamour of being a Death Eater was completely fake.

Then it hit me.

Halloween was the day Harry's parents were killed!

I threw myself up from the couch and ran to our room. "Harry, I am so sorry! I can't believe I forgot about Halloween! I cannot believe I asked you to get married on that day! I am so sorry!"

"So you've figured it out, then?"

"Yes, and I can't believe that I even suggested it! Can you forgive me?"

"No more apologies."

I smiled. "I can't believe I forgot."

"I forgive you. I overreacted anyway."

"Anyone would react like that. It was so heartless of me to even suggest it."

Harry kissed me. "Forget about it. It doesn't matter anymore."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. So, do you have any other ideas for dates?"

"I had a few. I wrote them down downstairs. Some of them are cheesy, but I'll rewrite the not cheesy days and get back to you on that."

A slow grin developed on Harry's face. "So you wrote down your ideas downstairs."

"Oh, no you don't!"

I was too late. Harry had already taken off.

I booked it after him. "Harry! Don't you dare look at those dates!" I chased him as he ran downstairs. His laughter flew over me like a warm blanket, but I ignored it in favor of getting back the parchment that Harry now held in his hand. I followed him around a few more rooms before I trapped him behind a table. I tried to get to him one way, but he would take of the opposite way. His child-like pleasure in this was contagious, but I wanted to be mad at him. We danced like that for about ten more minutes before I gave up trying to be mad and gave in to the laughter that was bubbling up inside of me. We were soon out of breath, but Harry insisted on continuing the dance, and I wasn't about to give up if he wasn't.

Finally, I gave up and ran across the table. I jumped on to him, and we both fell to the floor. I landed on top of Harry. We laughed for a couple more minutes, and then we kissed. I loved being on top of him again. He rolled over so that we were on our sides, but he was spooned around me. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the back of my head.

"Now that I have you trapped here, let's look at those dates."

"Harry," I whined.

"Drake," He whined right back.

"Fine. You win."

He laughed. "You really didn't have a choice, babe."

I pretended to pout, but remembered he couldn't see me. "Fine."

Harry laughed again, and the vibrations felt really good against my back. I pushed myself closer to him as he read the dates. "Valentine's Day? I didn't know you were that kind of a romantic, Drake."

"It was the first day that popped into my head, okay?"

"Christmas?"

"I thought it would be beautiful if our white wedding was surrounded by a blanket of white snow."

"Hmm, I can see that. It would be really pretty. It would take more work to keep everything and everyone dry, but we could do that."

"So December 25th then?"

"December 25th it is. Drake, this is going to be perfect."

"I hope so."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I've come out of hiding! I know it hasn't been that long, but it has been relaxing. I've decided to just let go of the problem with my friend and family issues, and, let me tell you, it is an amazing feeling! I've done quite a bit of writing in my absence, and it was nice to not feel a deadline hanging over my head, which is why my updates will be coming with longer stretches of time then previous chapters, but not as long as this one, and why I won't be promising any date for a new chapter. This way I won't get burnt out again. I do have some already written, so there will be somewhat frequent updates until I come to where I'm at as of now. Enough babbling, now apprécier. (That's enjoy in French. Aren't you guys proud of me? I learned it in French! Oh, and even though I use French _a lot_, I am actually a Spanish student. Ah! More babbling! I'll stop now! Apprécier!

"It will be. Drake-"

He was cut off by an owl flying through an open window. It dropped its burden and flew off again.

I picked up the envelope and opened it.

_**To Harry James Potter and Draco nee Malfoy,**_

_**An official court date has been set for the trial of one Vernon Dursley, one Petunia Dursley, and one Dudley Dursley. The three mentioned above have been taken into custody. We at the Ministry of Magic apologize for the delay in this court date. The family fled after a visit from one of our agents, and it took time to track them down, though they are Muggles. **_

_**Please prepare yourselves and all of your condemning or supporting evidence by the 1**__**st**__** of September. We will hold our trial in court room 5.**_

_**Thank you for your time,**_

_**The Ministry of Magic, Wizarding World Child Protection Agency division**_

"Oh."

"What's oh?"

"The trial for your relatives."

"When is it?"

"Tomorrow."

"Oh."

"That's odd. They'd usually give us more time to plan for something like this."

"They did, Draco."

"A day's notice is hardly a lot of time, Harry."

"The owl had to get through the wards. It must be exhausted if it spent so much time getting through the wards."

"You don't even let unknown owls in?"

Harry shook his head. "You never know when an owl will be carrying a Portkey somewhere. Most owls would have given up long before that one even started to break through."

"You really should lighten up on security."

"And risk myself, you, or, especially, Hailey getting hurt? I don't think so."

"True."

"I'm not letting anyone hurt my little girl. She will have the childhood neither of us did. I'm not leaving her like my parents left me, even if it wasn't their decision. Hailey will grow up loved and cared for. And if I can't be there, I'll try my damn hardest to make sure you, or someone who would actually love her, is there for her. My daughter will never know abuse the way we have."

I felt weak at the emotion coming from Harry's voice. "That's a lot of promises to be making."

"I know, and nothing is going to get in my way."

"I can see it now. The first boy she brings home will have a lot to fear from you."

Harry shuddered. "I don't even want to think about our baby girl being old enough to bring someone home yet. It's too early."

I laughed. "She's always going to be our little girl, don't worry about that." I kissed him again. "Now, we have to prepare a lot of evidence for tomorrow, and we have to send out wedding invitations soon too! Let's get working!"

Harry shook his head as I pulled him through the house.

***

Three and a half hours later, an exhausted Harry and Draco had all of their invitations prepared and ready to send out at morning's first light. The two fell into bed together and both were soon asleep, only to be awakened a half an hour later by Hailey's screams.

"Harry, she wants you." Draco groaned and rolled over.

"You get her."

"I've been getting her all her life. It's your turn."

Harry sighed and stood, feeling guilty. "Fine. I'll get her."

Draco smiled with his eyes still closed. "Thank you, babe." And he went back to sleep.

Harry picked up his daughter and looked at her. "You really are much prettier when you're not screaming." He rocked her until she fell back asleep. Harry's arms were getting tired, so it was a huge relief to his aching limbs when he could set her down again.

As soon as he did, his little girl broke out in screams again. Harry sighed and picked her up. It took twice as long to calm her down this time. Harry set her down in between himself and Draco and cast a quick protection spell over her so they wouldn't crush her in the middle of the night. Surrounded by her fathers, Hailey quickly fell into a deep sleep, quickly followed by Harry.

"Harry! Wake up!"

"What, Drake?"

"Why is Hailey in our bed?"

"I put her there."

"Why?"

"She'd start crying again if I wasn't touching her."

"What if one of us had rolled over in the night? We would have destroyed her!"

"Try."

"What?"

"Try and touch her."

"What are you talking about?"

"Just do it!"

"Fine." Draco reached out to touch his daughter, but found that he couldn't. "What did you do?"

"It's a protection spell. Nothing physical can get through it."

"You can take it down, right?"

"Of course." Harry ran his hand over his tiny daughter, and the spell was removed. Draco picked up his daughter. Harry watched him rock her awake with a smile on his face. "Drake, why is she so quiet all the time? Aren't babies supposed to cry all the time and constantly take up our time?"

"She was loud. Really loud," Draco paused and his eyes narrowed, "she was really loud, until you came back. But when you came back, I wanted to spend some time with you, so whenever we are not with her, the House Elves play with her. They absolutely adore her, just as everyone should."

"But this isn't permanent, is it? I won't have my daughter raised by House Elves."

"Of course not, Harry. I told them it was only until we were properly reunited."

"Well, we'd best take advantage of that time, no?"

Draco smiled. "Of course. It would be a shame to let it go to waste."

"We have to go overlook everything for the wedding eventually. It would be a good idea to do it as soon as possible."

"We can't today, though. We have our court date today."

"Right."

"Do you want to come? I can testify for you if you need me to."

"No. I'm going. I want to see those people locked up for good for what they did to me."

"Me too, babe, me too."

"But can we have someone come over to look after Hailey? I'm not comfortable with leaving her alone with House Elves."

"Sure. Blaise sometimes babysits for me, and Hailey is comfortable with him. Are you okay with that?"

"Blaise is okay. As long as Hailey will be safe."

"Blaise is Hailey's godfather. I can't believe I forgot to tell you that!"

Harry kissed his forehead. "It's okay. I figured he would be."

Draco smiled in relief. "I'll go ask Blaise. You get dressed. And do try to look like you care."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Alright." He watched as Draco walked out and then walked to the wardrobe. He chose a pair of straight legged black slacks and a blue button-up shirt. He put on his robe over that, but left it unbuttoned. He looked in the mirror again and was satisfied. It was good as it was going to get.

He walked to their fireplace to see Draco just standing up. He had a smudge of soot under his eye. Harry laughed and wiped it off, followed by a kiss to that exact spot. "What did he say?"

"He's going to be right over. I'd better go change. I'll be right back."

Harry let him get halfway up the stairs before he yelled up at him. "Hey, what about me? How do I look?"

Draco turned around with a sly grin. "You look adorable, as always, babe."

Harry shook his head. "Thank you, but seriously, how do I look?"

"I was serious. You look good."

"Thanks. Go and see if you can compete with me."

"Oh, it's not competition, babe. I'll always be hotter than you."

"Maybe, but I'm the Golden Boy; I'll get the fan girl votes."

"Oh, you never know. There are always sympathy votes for the 'bad guy'."

"You're not the bad guy. Now go spend a half an hour in the bathroom doing your hair."

Draco stood stick straight and saluted before stiffly walking back to their room. Harry laughed until he was out of sight, but even then he would burst into an occasional laugh. There was silence until Draco came back downstairs. Blaise Flooed in at the same time. He smiled. "If I get to vote, I say Draco wins the 'who's hotter' competition."

Harry was confused. "How did you know?"

"He and I used to do that all the time. I would always lose, so it got boring after a while."

"Okay, now why do you think that Draco's hotter than I am?"

"Look at him."

Harry turned around to look at his fiancé. His eyes flew open and his jaw dropped to the floor. Draco was wearing Slytherin green silk robes, left open, with deep black pants and a lighter green shirt, also silk, underneath. His hair was carefully arranged to look perfect, as always, and his beautiful eyes were lightly outlined in black eyeliner.

Harry picked his jaw up and brought his eyes back into his head. "You win."

"Thank you."

Blaise smiled. "See why I gave up after a certain point?"

"Uh huh. Why didn't you wear eyeliner at school?"

"My father wouldn't let me have it. He said it was only for poofs."

"Well, if it is, poofs are going to become a lot more popular, because you look drop dead sexy."

Draco blushed and Harry groaned.

"Don't do that, Drake. We have to go to court, and I'm never going to make it if you look like that and blush."

Draco laughed. "Sorry babe. I've never been called sexy before, though."

"Well, people have been lying and under appreciating you then, because you are the sexiest thing I've ever seen."

Draco hugged Harry. "You're not too bad yourself. I could spend ages telling you how perfect you are, but we really have to go. Blaise, you know about everything, right?"

"Of course."

"Thank you once again for watching her. We appreciate it."

"It's no problem. You know I love her like my own daughter."

Draco smiled. "I know. We have to get going."

"Have fun!"

Harry snorted as Draco led him out the front door to the outside of the wards. Draco smiled and kissed him before apparating to the Ministry, Harry still attached to his hand.

"Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N This is chapter 5! I've made it after this one! I haven't started with 'okay guys' for five chapters! Anyway, here is chapter 5. This one was vaguely disturbing to write, simply because I don't like so much violence. There is nothing graphic, just mentions. This is the trial. Happy reading!

The two men walked hand in hand to the court room. The cameras flashed and a million questions were thrown at Harry and Draco, but Harry was too caught up in preparing for his testimony, and Draco was too busy getting lost looking at Harry to notice.

They made it to the courtroom successfully, and soon, the Dursleys were brought in. They presented their testimony first. However, because they were Muggles, the truth serum would not work on them, so the court had to believe everything they said was true, and pass that, they had to take the facts to discover what was fact and what was made up.

"Mrs. Dursley, will you please stand?" Petunia Dursley stood. "State your name."

"Petunia Dursley."

"Please tell your side of the story. Tell us about Mr. Potter's time at your home."

"The little freak was left on our doorstep on Halloween night when he was a year old. We put him in a room, and gave him food and shelter. He helped around the house, but it was nothing more than the chores that any other child would do. Also like any other child, Vernon only hit him lightly if he misbehaved. There was nothing more, until he began to make weird things happen. We knew he was a complete freak, and he was treated as such."

"How so?"

Petunia's voice shook. "Vernon,"

"Who is Vernon?"

"My husband."

"Very good. Continue."

"Vernon would punish him to try and make him stop his unnaturalness. He would send the freak to his," she paused, "room."

"Thank you. Mr. Dursley, please stand. Mrs. Dursley, you may sit."

Draco looked over to Harry. He was shaking in rage. Harry turned and looked at Draco. "They lied!" He whispered.

Draco grabbed his hand and put it in his lap. "I know. We'll get our turn. And you know what to do, right?"

"I do."

"Good. Now just wait for your turn. It won't help things if you yell every time they lie. Just wait and be graceful. Don't show any emotion until we are back home. These people prey on emotions and they will twist your words around, should you show emotions."

Harry nodded and went back to listening to his family's lies. Vernon was halfway done. He told the same basic story that his wife did.

Then it was Dudley's turn, or so Harry thought.

"We cannot try the youngest Dursley as of now, at the request of one of our investigators. Further investigation is needed for his case. Now, I believe it is Mr. Potter's turn. Please stand."

Harry stood and stated his name, and drank a bit of the foul tasting potion.

"Please tell us your version of what happened during your stay with your relatives."

Harry kept his face blank as he told his story. "For as long as I can remember, I would wake up before anyone in the house, cook breakfast, and watch as my 'family' would eat. When they were done, I would take the dishes and wash them. Then, I would go outside and mow the yard, rain or shine. If it was snowing, I would make paths to wherever they would want to go."

Harry was interrupted. "How old do you think you were when this began?"

"I believe I was three."

The judge's face darkened. "Continue."

"When I was done with that, I would go to the side of the house and wash off with the hose. When I was dry, I would come in and make lunch. Again, I would watch as they ate, followed by doing the dishes. After that, I was given a piece of bread and water, usually. Sometimes the food was rotten if I was particularly 'bad' that day. After that, I would clean the whole house. It was dinner time by then, usually. I would make dinner, clean, and then go to my, as my aunt declared it, room. But it wasn't really a room."

"What was it?"

"A cupboard under the stairs."

"Do you have proof of this?"

One of the members of the Wizengamot leaned forward. "Mr. Finnegan gave these to me to show to you. This was Mr. Potter's living space for the first eleven years of his life? Am I right, Mr. Potter?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"The first five photographs are of Mr. Potter's cupboard, and the next are from his room."

"I will look at these later. Please continue, Mr. Potter."

"Thank you. I would await my uncle's decision. If he was pleased with me, the punishment would be light, usually a smack or two on the head or other places. If he was not pleased with what I did, or he was drunk, the beatings were more severe."

"Do you have proof of these beatings?"

"I have several of the scars from his 'lessons', yes."

"Would you please show the court?"

Harry nodded and removed his robe. "He used a bull whip, a knife, lots of rope, and held me under water sometimes." He unbuttoned his shirt. "There are scars from the whip and the ropes, and puncture wounds from the knives, as well as other … decorations." Harry pulled his shirt off of his torso. He dropped his glamours and faced the court, face still emotionless. He let them study the scars on his torso before he turned and let them see the scars completely covering his back. Even the judge gasped at the scar-words scattered across his back.

"These are the 'other decorations' you mentioned? These words?"

"Yes. My uncle would call me something, and if he was drunk, carve it into my back. Obviously, his favorite word was 'freak'."

"I see. Did your uncle ever … sexually assault you?"

"No, he never went that far. But he did everything but."

"Very well. I believe that is all we need to hear from you, Mr. Potter. Please take a seat."

Harry inclined his head gracefully.

"Mr. Malfoy, please stand." Draco stood and was given the truth serum. "What is your name?"

"Draco … Lucius Malfoy."

"Why do you hesitate you say your own name?"

"I do not wish to be acquainted with that name anymore. I do not agree with what my … father has done, and I have disowned myself, as well been disowned, from the Malfoy name."

"Understandable. Please tell the court how you believe that Mr. Potter's abuse has affected his life."

"He still wakes up from nightmares in the middle of the night. For a long time, he didn't like to be touched, and he didn't allow his own wounds to heal, even though he has the power to remove cursed wounds. He lived with his open wounds every day of his life, and even went through Auror training with them open. I have no idea how he hid the blood too, but he did. But worst of all, at least to me, was that he believed he was as worthless as his uncle told him. He thought he was a freak that should be punished. He was so beaten down by his uncle, in more ways than one, that he believed he killed his friends by not being strong enough to kill the Dark Lord the first time. He was beaten so many times that he now heals at a faster rate than everyone else."

The judge raised an eyebrow. "So if Mr. Potter were to cut himself….?"

"I would heal instantly." Harry stood and pulled a dagger from his sleeve. Before anyone could even react, Harry pulled the dagger across his arm. The blood fell to the ground, and, seconds later, the blood was dried and the wound was closed, healing without a scar.

"Fascinating. Why, then, Mr. Potter, did your other scars not heal?"

"I would not allow them to. They were created with a cursed knife, and I didn't allow them to heal. I kept them open too long and, by the time I was convinced that I could let them heal, they were too far infected. The best my curse could do is scar."

"You call your amazing ability to heal a curse?"

"Yes, I do."

"Why?"

"When I was in school, after I had lost my friends, I wanted to give up. I wanted my terrible excuse for a life to end. I tried to give up, but I couldn't."

"You tried to commit suicide?"

"More than once. Most of them were after I had killed Voldemort. I had nothing left to live for. Also, how I developed the ability that contributes to my hatred. And before you ask, my magic protected me, and it still does."

"From your uncle's abuse?"

"Most of it."

"I see. I believe we have heard all we need to. We will return in ten minutes. Please be back by then." Everyone stood, and everyone but the Dursleys filed out. Harry and Draco left the courthouse to a private place on the side of the building.

"Fall."

Draco pulled Harry to him and let him cry. A couple minutes later, Harry pulled back and kissed Draco. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being here, for making this happen, for loving me, and for being my reason."

"Your reason?"

"My reason to live."

Draco's heart melted and he felt butterflies in his stomach. "Well, then, you're welcome. And thank you for being here, for allowing me to love you, and for being my reason to believe in love."

Harry was about to reply when a bell went off, signaling that it was time for the decision. Harry ran a hand across his face, making the redness and puffiness from his crying disappear. "Let's go."

Draco grabbed Harry's hand and together they walked back to the courtroom.

"Now that we are all here, it is time to make our decision. All in favor of sentencing Vernon and Petunia Dursley to a lifetime in Muggle prison, raise your hand."

Everyone in the Wizengamot raised their hand.

"This is the Wizengamot's decision. As a side note, I would like to say how disgusted I am by the pictures I was given. I cannot believe any person could treat a child like Mr. Potter was treated, and I am appalled, simply at the amount of blood in that tiny space. I believe, from the color, that some of that was still wet. When was the last time you were kept in that cupboard?"

"I was eleven. I got my own room after that."

"Ah, yes, your 'room'. I am even more disgusted by what I have seen in those pictures, but I cannot go into that. I will murder those people where they stand if I try to even think about it. So, the Wizengamot's decision stands. Guards."

Four Muggle guards with Wizard relatives stepped forward and took the two Dursleys away. Dudley looked after his parents in despair. What was he going to do without his parents? How would he buy things now, without his parent's money?

"Mr. Dursley, if you will follow Mr. Kessler, he will take you to your new rooms."

"Am I going back to the cell?"

"No. As of now, you are not a prisoner. This may change, depending on what he discover about your past with Mr. Potter."

Dudley nodded and allowed himself to be led away.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I just want to say, right now, because I forgot last chapter, how disturbing it was for me to write the trial scene. I don't like tormenting Harry, which is why I had the break scene in there. I wanted to make Harry forget, and that's what Draco is there for. This scene is quite a bit lighter, and there's some important news in there! Enjoy!

Harry grabbed Draco and pulled him close to his chest. He apparated. As soon as they stopped spinning, Harry crushed his lips to Draco's. Soon, Harry was leading Draco into one of the guest rooms until the back of Draco's knees hit the bed. When they did, Harry pushed a little bit harder, and they both fell onto the bed. Harry continued to kiss him until they were both about to pass out from exhaustion. When they pulled away, Harry looked into Draco's eyes until Draco nodded. Harry kissed him again and slowly began to undress Draco. As he unbuttoned his shirt, he blew on the exposed flesh. Draco squirmed under the steady flow of air. Finally, Harry had Draco's shirt off. He threw the silk to the ground and began to run his hands up and down Draco's sides. Draco shivered and began to return the favor. He unbuttoned Harry's shirt, albeit much faster. Next came Harry's pants, quickly followed by Draco's.

An hour later, both Harry and Draco came out of the room, exhausted and sweaty. Harry looked at Draco and laughed. "Shower?"

Draco looked at his fiancé and nodded. "Come on. We'd better get Blaise out of here first."

"True. How do we explain how we look, though?"

"Oh, I don't know, oh, master of glamours. Let's think about that, Mr. Glamour."

"Alright, I get it!" Harry waved his wand, deciding that he was too tired from their previous activities to concentrate enough to disguise their states wandlessly.

"It's about time you guys got back!"

Harry jumped up. "Is something wrong with Hailey? How come we didn't hear her crying? What's wrong with my baby?"

"Harry, calm down. Nothing is wrong with Hailey. Actually, she's perfectly fine. She's asleep right now. I was just getting bored."

"You could have watched TV."

"I don't know how to work that thing, Draco. You know that."

"I bet you could figure it out if you wanted to."

"Fine, I was just too lazy to try and figure out Muggle contraptions."

Draco laughed. "Well, you can go home now, Blaise. We're done."

"How did the trail go?"

"We won. My aunt and uncle will be spending the rest of their lives in prison."

"Good, good. What, exactly, did they do to you?"

"Harry and I will tell you later, but right now, he and I have something we need to do."

"More wedding plans?"

Harry looked at Draco with a sly look on his face. "Yes, something like that."

Blaise looked between the two and shook his head quickly. "Oh. Oh! I'll just, um, leave them. Have, uh, have fun with your, um, wedding plans."

Harry looked at Draco predatorily. "We will."

Blaise blushed and quickly Flooed away.

Harry and Draco waited until the fire died down and then both began bursting out in laughter.

"Was that really necessary, Harry?"

"Of course it was. I couldn't think of another way to get him to leave."

"How about 'get the hell out?'"

"But Drake, that's impolite."

"So is putting unneeded mental images into my best friend's head! Not to mention completely untrue!"

Something sparkled in Harry's eyes. "Who says it's not true?"

With that, he ran to their shower.

Draco stood, frozen in place before he shook himself out of it and ran to catch up to Harry. When he finally caught up to him, he wrapped his arms around him and whispered into his ear, "Got you, my little minx."

Harry laughed and spun in Draco's grasp. He kissed him again and led them both into the shower. Draco hadn't noticed that their clothes had disappeared until he realized where they were. He tore from Harry's lips, about to complain that Harry had just ruined perfectly good material when he realized that the expensive fabric was sitting on the counter across the vast room. He shrugged his shoulders, decided not to care right now and went back to kissing his fiancé. "I love you so much, Harry."

"You know I love you too, Draco. Don't ever question that."

Harry and Draco eventually got around to taking their shower and fell in bed, asleep, until Hailey's cries woke them up. Draco rolled off the bed, knowing it was his turn and not feeling like arguing with Harry after the both fantastic and trying day they'd had. He picked her up and copied Harry's actions from the night before. He placed their little girl in between them and cast a protection spell over her. She fell back asleep as soon as Draco laid back down, soon followed by her father.

The next morning, Draco woke up and ran to the bathroom. He threw up, loud enough to wake Harry up.

Harry entered their bathroom and sat next to Draco. "Are you okay, babe?" He knew Draco couldn't answer, so he only rubbed circles into his back until he was done.

When he was, Draco pulled back and looked at Harry. "H-Harry, the only time that a wizard or witch can throw up is when they're pregnant."

"W-what?"

"Our kind can't get the flu or any of that."

Harry stared blankly at the wall until he overcame the shock. Then, he pulled Draco into his arms. "That means we're having another baby!"

"But, I didn't take any potion to allow me to conceive. This shouldn't have happened!"

Harry calmed down immediately. "Let's get you to St. Mungo's and have them tell us what's going on, okay?"

Draco nodded and stood.

"Moony!" Harry froze as Draco called out the name of his chosen House elf. Draco saw and decided to ignore it for now.

"Yes, Masters? You called for Moony?"

"Harry and I are going out. We need you all to watch Hailey until we get back. Don't let her out of your sight. Understand?"

"Yes, Masters, of course, Masters."

"Thank you."

"Come on, babe. Let's go." Harry grabbed Draco. "Can you apparate?"

"I feel fine now. I should be okay."

"Good. Let's go then." Harry and Draco were gone.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Ok, fairly short chapter this time, but it's an update, right? Sorry it's been so long. I'm on vacation and just now got the chance to get on the internet. Please read and review!

"Can I help you?"

"We just need some pregnancy tests done for my fiancé."

The woman eyes narrowed, but she showed us to a waiting room anyway. Minutes later, a Healer walked out.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy, please follow me."

The two stood and followed the Healer. "What can I help you with?"

"We wanted a pregnancy test." Both Harry and Draco held their breath, waiting for his reaction.

"Which of you is the submissive?"

Both sighed lightly in relief. Draco spoke. "I am."

"You know that wizards and witches can only become sick if they are pregnant."

"I am aware."

"Have you thrown up?"

"Yes."

"Then there is no reason for these tests."

"But I didn't take any potion that would allow me to conceive."

"Are you sure?"

Draco nodded.

"Very interesting. You may need tests after all. I am going to take a blood sample from you to see if that can shed any light on this."

Draco just nodded again. The man took his wand and pushed it to the inside of Draco's elbow. Soon, a thin flow of blood was coming from his arm and flowing into a little vial nearby. The Healer pulled his wand away, leaving no sign of a cut or puncture. Harry shook his head and decided not to think too much about how that worked; it would only give him a headache.

The Healer waved his wand in a complicated way over the vial of blood, and then waited. "So are you two are getting married?" He asked to fill the silence.

"Yes, in December."

"That will be a beautiful wedding if it snows. If you are indeed pregnant, Mr. Malfoy, you probably will not be showing more than a little bit by then."

Draco's shoulders sagged slightly in relief. Harry saw and whispered in his ear. "You'd still be beautiful in my eyes."

Draco smiled and kissed him lightly. "Thank you."

Harry smiled back, and then turned to the Healer. "So you don't mind that we're together?"

"No, not really. My son is bisexual. It was a shock a first, and I almost threw him out of the house, but then we had a rather heated and violent debate, I'm not proud of that, and I realized that he wasn't any different than he was before. He is still my son and it really doesn't change anything."

Harry nodded. "At least some people have sense in this world."

The Healer laughed and looked over to the vial. "Your test results are done. Let's have a look." He waved his wand again in an equally complicated manner, and soon he had a piece of paper in his hand. "Very interesting. It seems that you have adapted."

"How so?"

"Have you taken the potion before?"

"Yes. Our baby girl is about 2 months old."

The Healer smiled slightly. "Yes, that should do it. It rarely happens, but when a male takes that potion, sometimes it is absorbed into their blood. Usually it is attacked and gone within a few days. In rare cases of powerful males, the potion remains in your blood. Unlike a female body, a male body needs only a month to heal from the pregnancy."

"So will I always be able to conceive?"

"I don't believe so. I believe you will have periods of fertility, just as a woman would. However, they will be more frequent than a woman's. I would guess every third week. Now that you are pregnant, you will not be fertile until the baby is a month old again."

"Thank you for the information. We should get going. Our daughter is at home."

The Healer nodded. "If you ever need anything, here's my card, and please pay at the front desk."

"We will. Thank you." Harry and Draco walked to the front desk. "Just take it from my account." He quickly signed a paper and wrote down the amount and his account number. He grabbed Draco and apparated away.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Before you read this, I have to warn you, so that I don't get flamed again, that I know abortion is wrong, and I am not promoting it. However, there are cases where it could be the only option. I mean no offense to those who have had to make that choice, and you have my admiration for going through that. By 'abortion' I mean when there are no good reasons for well off grown people to get rid of a child because it isn't easy. That said, happy reading! Please read and review.

When they got home, both Draco and Harry sat down on the couch. Draco put his head on Harry's lap and Harry stroked his hair. It occurred to neither of them that they were in the same position that Harry found Draco and Pansy in their sixth year.

"What are we going to do about the new baby?"

Harry looked down at Draco. "What do you mean?"

"Hailey is only two months old and we've hardly gotten back together. Are we ready to have another baby?"

"Do you want to get rid of it?"

"I think that it would be for the best if we did."

"You can't be serious!"

"I am! I don't think I can go through that again!"

"But I'll be here this time! It'll be different! I'll help you!"

"I still think it would be best if we got rid of it."

"I never knew you were pro-abortion."

"I'm not, Harry! I-"

"I grew up alone, Drake. I don't want Hailey to have to do that too. I wondered multiple times in my life what it would be like to have a brother or sister. But I couldn't have one, because my parents are _dead_!"

"You can't live your life through our daughter, Harry!"

"I'm not trying to! Please, Drake, just don't kill our baby."

"It's not killing-"

"Yes it is! You said it yourself! A little life is inside of you! A life that should choose whether or not to live! Don't make that choice for someone!"

Draco paled. "Ha-Harry, I can't kill again!"

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco. The desperation and the fear fled from Harry. "Shh. You don't have to. Let the baby live, and you won't have to kill. Abortion is wrong. Let the baby live."

"Our baby is going to live Harry. I'm not going to kill someone again, I swear. I'm sorry I thought about it."

"Don't worry about it, babe. I knew you wouldn't kill anyone."

"You know, I made a promise to myself when I came to you. I swore to myself that I would never kill again. But I might have to break that promise."

"What do you mean? I thought-"

"I'm not going to kill the baby. I would never do that."

"Then what do you mean?"

"I would kill anyone that threatened you or Hailey, or the new little one. I would never let someone hurt you. I would die if I had to."

Harry tightened his arms around Draco. "Never, ever say that. Please, don't say that. I couldn't handle life without you. I wouldn't survive."

"You would, Harry. Out of anyone in this whole entire world, you would survive the best. I know it. You're a survivor, Harry, that's what you do."

"Drake, we're not even married yet. Please don't talk about our deaths."

"Death has always been a major part of our lives, Harry. We don't live in a fairy tale."

"Why can't we make out life a fairy tale? Why can't we live a perfect life?"

Draco sat up and put his head on Harry's shoulder. "Because you're Harry Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived, and I'm Draco Malfoy, The Boy-Who-Lead-The-Only-Person-Voldemort-Feared-To-His-Death."

"That's a really long title." Draco laughed and then sighed.

"How did you ever forgive me for that?"

"You didn't really do it."

"What?"

"You were used as a pawn, just like me. Dumbledore knew what you were doing."

"And he allowed it?"

"He knew you wouldn't be able to do it. He asked Sev to kill him."

"How do you know?"

"Dumbledore left me a memory. I was so angry at you and Sev, and I was sitting, wondering what I could do to avenge him. An owl flew through my window with a memory. I recognized Dumbledore's handwriting, and watched it. It was of Dumbledore asking Sev to kill him."

"Why would Dumbledore ask Sev to kill him?"

"He was already dying. He touched a cursed object and it cursed him. Even Sev couldn't remove it."

"Was it the necklace?" Draco flinched.

"No. Katie Bell was lucky to survive that one. I think Sev kept the necklace. It was a ring that belonged to the ancestors of Tom Riddle, or Voldemort. There was one of the Hallows in the ring."

"The Deathly Hallows?"

"Yes."

"They're real?"

"They are."

"Which one did he find?"

"The Stone. He was so excited to finally see the proof of those legends that he forgot to check it first. It started in his hand and would have traveled up his body until he was just a blacked corpse. So, when he was on the Tower that night, he was begging Sev to kill him, not to save him. He gave me the Stone before he died."

"So you're the master of one of the Hallows?"

"All three, actually."

"All of them!"

"Yeah."

"How did you get them?"

"Dumbledore left me the stone, my father left me the cloak."

"You're a descendent of the Peverell's?"

"Yeah. Anyway, as always, the wand is an interesting story. Dumbledore was also the owner of the wand. You know how the allegiance of the wand is gained, right?"

"Death."

"Yes. Well, Dumbledore intended that the wand's true power die with him. It didn't work though, since you claimed it."

"Claimed it?"

"You disarmed Dumbledore, leading to his death."

"I don't want to have to win it that way."

"I know, but you did. Anyway, Voldemort wanted the power for himself. He would have killed you if he hadn't forced Sev to give it to him. Sev convinced Voldemort that he had taken the wand from you by force. But, he didn't kill Dumbledore himself, he didn't kill Sev or you at all. He thought that because he ordered that Dumbledore be killed and that he had Sev's loyalty, the wand's allegiance would be given to him. He was wrong, which is why he couldn't kill me when he tried. But, when I disarmed you at the Manor, I gain possession of the Elder Wand. The legend says that the wand has to be taken by force, not that the owner has to be killed. So, because I disarmed you, I was the true owner. That is what saved me. That, and your mother's help to me."

"My mother?"

"Voldemort told her to check if I was alive when Voldemort tried to kill me again. She asked me if you were alive and if you were in the castle. I told her you were, and she told Voldemort that I was dead. I had to act dead for a long time, and that was really hard and painful, but I did it. Neville actually saved me, at his own personal risk. I wish he were one of the more recognized war heroes, but he is happy with what he has. I told him his parents would be proud of him and it made all the difference in the world."

"That's all he wanted to know?"

"Yeah. It was at a hard time in his life. His parents finally gave up the fight and died. I told him that they would be proud of him for doing what he did for me, and he straightened up and looked me in the eyes. I will never forget the kind of adoration that was in his eyes. He asked if I meant it, and I said that of course I did. He never put himself down ever again."

Draco shook his head. "Harry, you don't realize the effect you have on people. They truly respect you. If you say their robes look stupid, I can guarantee they'll go home and destroy them. If you say that you like their shoes, they'll prize them above anything else. It's how people work, babe. To me, you're the amazing, handsome, insane man I'm marrying. To them, you're the infallible hero that saved them all."

"You really think so?"

"Of course I do."

"That's kind of scary, to have that much pull over someone like that."

"It must be for you, but it is the way things are. You do well with responsibility."

"Thanks, Dra-wait a minute! You think I'm insane?"

"I know you're insane sweetheart. No one else would put up with me."

Harry laughed. "That's true."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Very short chapter, but it's enough to let you all know that I'm still alive. I'm working on a request story, so that's what's been taking me so long. This is just kind of a filler chapter, and nothing BIG happens this chapter. However, next chapter is the long awaited wedding scene! =)

Enjoy!

They both laughed and then settled down again. Draco laid his head on Harry's shoulder. "Can I see the Hallows? I can't believe they're real."

"Sure. Come on." Harry grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him up off the couch. They took the long walk down to the basement. "I store everything from the war here." He led Draco to the farthest corner of the long, dark room. He opened a cardboard box and pulled out three objects. "The Elder Wand," He handed the wand to Draco, who held it like it would break as he examined it. Harry smiled at his tenderness, "the Resurrection Stone." The stone followed the wand, "and the Invisibility Cloak." Harry took the wand and stone and gave him the cloak.

"So this is how you got away with so much at school. How did you get it? Why wasn't it destroyed when, well, you know?"

"Dumbledore had it. He gave it to me over Christmas holidays in first year."

"Oh." Draco looked at the three objects before him before looking at the stone again. "Harry, could I maybe use the stone? I want to see my mother again. I need to say goodbye. I never got the chance."

"Sure, Drake. Do you want me to leave?"

"No. I want you to meet her, the real her."

"I'll be here as long as you want me." Harry wrapped his arms around Draco.

"I want you forever." Draco kissed him. "Now how do I work this?"

"Turn it in your hand three times and think about her. Picture her in your mind as much as you can." Draco did, and on the third turn, a woman began to appear. She looked around for a moment before her eyes landed on her son.

"Draco! My son!" Her eyes turned to Harry. "Draco, are you in trouble? What's going on here?"

"No, I'm not in any trouble, Mum. I'm in love. Harry and I are getting married in December."

"Draco, this isn't that ridiculous plot you had to seduce Mr. Potter and turn him over to your damned father, is it?"

"Mother! You know-" Draco stopped as he felt Harry back away from him.

"What's going on? Don't tell me all of this has been a lie. Damn it, Draco don't do this to me!"

"No! It's not! I had a stupid plot to make you love me and turn you over, that's true, but that was a long time ago! I was fifteen and still stupid! That was before I actually met you! I love you, Harry! Please, believe me! I need you."

Narcissa looked confused. "What's going on? How long have I been dead?"

"I'm twenty-one now, mum. You've been gone for over six years. I've missed you so much." Harry moved back behind Draco and wrapped his arms around him again. Draco looked up into his eyes. "Does this mean you forgive me?"

"I made an Unbreakable Vow to love you, and even without it, I would have forgiven you. We put that part of our lives behind us. I'm not willing to leave you behind because of the person you were."

"Thank you, babe. I love you."

Harry kissed him. "I love you too."

"Draco, this is real then?"

"Yes, Mum. I love him."

"What changed, dear?"

"I really met him for the first time. He helped me, even though we were still enemies at the time, and we fell in love. I'm pregnant, actually. For the second time. You have a little granddaughter, and another grandchild on the way."

Narcissa's eyes clouded over. "May I see her?"

"I'm sorry, Mum, but until she's older and can understand what's happening, we don't want her to be confused. She can't see you yet."

"I understand. Will you tell me her name? What does she look like?"

Harry spoke. "She looks almost exactly like you, Mrs. Malfoy. She's beautiful. But she had my eyes."

She smiled at him. "Thank you, and call me Narcissa. You are going to be my son-in-law."

"Thank you Narcissa. I'm going to go check on Hailey. I'll let you two get caught up."

Even though Draco said he wanted Harry there, he was grateful for Harry's understanding. He smiled and nodded his thanks to Harry.

Harry winked and shut the basement door.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N The long awaited wedding scene! And another romance blooms!

This is still in the process of being edited, so some things may change, but for now, this is it. If you have any suggestions, please don't hesitate to let me know!

Enjoy!

I was nervous. "What if I mess everything up? What if I forget what I'm going to say? What if Draco-"

"Harry. Look at me. You're not going to mess up, you've practiced what you're going to say a million times, and Draco is just as nervous as you are. You're both going to be fine. And I'll be standing right there next to you to help you out."

I took a deep breath. "Thank you, Neville. But do I look okay? What if I fall and get dirt on my robes? They're white and it'll stain, and I'll look stupid!"

"HARRY! You look fine, you won't get dirt on your robes because it's SNOWING, and you've never been clumsy. You won't fall. There's nothing to fall on. And if you do, I'll do something even dumber, and everyone will laugh at me and forget about a little trip that you had. If you worry, you're going to do even worse. So focus on your love and forget about everything else."

"Thank you so much, Neville. I'd be dying here without you."

"I'm sure you'd find a way to survive. You always do. Now, let's get you up there. It's time!"

I bit my lip but followed Neville anyway. "Let's go."

I stood at the altar and waited for the music to start. When it did, Draco walked around a corner and started to walk down the aisle. The breath was knocked out of me as Draco lifted his eyes and looked into mine. His grey eyes were almost blue and were masterfully outlined in smokey grey eyeliner. His pale hair was once again beautifully arranged and his gold-line robes were beautiful. I knew mine matched, but at the same time, I think Draco's far outshone mine. He looked like an angel. I hardly noticed Severus at his side. He was too beautiful.

Draco made it to the altar and I forced my mind to come back from Draco-land.

Draco smiled. "You look amazing."

"Not even half as good as you look."

Draco smiled wider. "You don't know how sexy you look right now."

The Ministry official cleared his throat.

Harry took a deep breath and paled slightly. Draco smirked. "Scared, Potter?"

Harry's eyes widened in surprise at the old memory, and then smiled. "You wish." They turned to the official that was about to wed them.

"We are gathered here today to witness the joining of Harry James Potter and Draco nee Lucius Malfoy. Is there any who object to their loving connection?"

There was silence.

"Very well. They want to say their own vows. Harry?"

I swallowed. "Draco, I can't believe that we're finally here. I really can't believe that we wasted so much time in school hating each other. If I could take that all back, I would. But I can't, so I'll spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to you. You're my strength, the person I lean on, my love, my life, my reason to live, and so much more. I've loved you ever since you comforted me when you had the chance to mock me. You stuck by me when I was too broken to love again, and proved to me that I was worth something. You gave me back my life, and we've created an even better life together. I can't wait to be able to say that you are completely mine. I love you, Draco, and I always will."

"Draco?"

"Harry, I can't believe that we're here either. I would take all of the hate back in a heartbeat, but since we can't, I'll live my life to prove that it doesn't mean anything anymore, and that this new life is what matters. You're my saving grace, my redemption, and my true savior. I don't care that you defeated some crazed lunatic that I almost devoted my life to. I don't care that you have a lightning bolt on your forehead, or anything that comes with that. All I care about is the man behind the stories, and the man behind the false hero layers the world has given you. You're so much more than they could ever know, and I am honored that, of all people, you've chosen me to share yourself with. You've opened up to me, and I've never seen anything so beautiful. You are worth the stars and more, and I can't wait to prove that to you. I can't wait to be completely yours. I love you, Harry, and I always will."

There wasn't a dry eye anywhere. Even the stiff Ministry official had tears in his eyes as he continued with the ceremony. "With that amazing speech by the both of you, Harry James Potter, do you take Draco nee Lucius Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Harry smiled. "I do, now and forever."

"Draco, do you take Harry to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Draco began to cry. "I do, now and forever."

The official nodded. "I now pronounce you Harry and Draco Potter! You may kiss each other."

And they did.

Once they pried their faces apart, the room transformed into a large dance hall. It wasn't long before everyone was dancing.

***

I watched my best friend and his husband dance with a smile on my face. They looked so happy together. I wished I could find a love as strong as theirs. They are truly lucky people. They have a beautiful daughter, and each other.

As I watched them dance, another presence walked up behind me. I subtly slid my wand out of its holster, just in case. I turned to greet them.

The stranger put his hands up in surrender. "You can put your wand away. I mean no harm."

I nodded once and flipped my wand back in place. "Blaise Zabini, right? The quiet Slytherin."

"Glad my reputation still stands, after all these years."

"It's not only that. That's all I know you as."

"Interesting. So you wouldn't take offence if I called you Neville Longbottom, the klutzy Gryffindor. Because, obviously, from your immediate guard when I came up behind you, you are no longer klutzy."

"Fair enough. So just Blaise Zabini, right?"

"Right. And you're just Neville Longbottom, right?"

"Indeed." I enjoyed bantering with this strange Slytherin, so I decided to step it up a little bit. "But, if you want to, you can call me Neville."

He dipped his head to the side in a strange nod and smiled. "And you may call me Blaise."

"So, Blaise, and particular reason you came over here?"

Blaise nodded again, a real nod this time. "I noticed we were the only two not dancing, and I was wondering if you wanted to dance with me."

He didn't pose it as a question. "Wouldn't it be better to ask if I even swung that way? Or if I was interested?"

Blaise looked a bit dejected, but nodded again. He started to walk away.

I caught up with him and grabbed his arm to stop him. "I was just asking. If you want to know, I swing both ways, and I am very interested."

Blaise smiled and led me to the dance floor. He wrapped his arms around me and a put my arms around his neck. "I never thought you were that kind of person, Neville."

"I wasn't for a long time."

"What changed?"

"I helped in the war. I slowly gained confidence in my ability to be a wizard, and to top it all off, someone told me that my parents would be proud of me. After that, I stopped striving so hard, and I realized if I didn't try, everything came very easily. I stopped worrying and became who I am now."

"Was it Harry?"

"What?"

"Was he the one who told you your parents would be proud?"

"Yeah. He's a great wizard."

"I know. I had-have an infatuation with him."

"It must be hard, coming here and seeing them get married."

"I don't think it is love, now that I've analyzed it from every direction. I can't look at Harry the same way Draco does. I can't make myself trust him the way Draco does blindly. I couldn't trust him with that much power over me. He could spill it to the world if I made him mad. I couldn't live with that pressure."

"Is that everyone, or just him?"

"Just him. He has a temper to rival every redhead out there."

I laughed. "You're right. He and Ginny got into a fight after they broke up. They were both blue in the face by the time Harry won. It was a hard time for him, obviously, but, looking back now, it's scary how right you are." I paused. "So who would you go for?"

"A mild mannered person. Someone who would never yell at me if I screwed up, and that would love me for me and not let the world know."

I hummed in the back of my throat. Then I tilted my head backwards slightly to look at him. "I could love you like that."

"I know. That's why I asked you to dance."

"Ulterior motive."

"Slytherin." Blaise corrected me.

I laughed. "Will you let me love you like that?"

He smiled. "I'm willing to try."

I smiled back. "Thank you."


	11. Chapter 11

A/N Okay, I really don't have a reason for the really long absence in my updates, but here's the next chapter. I really hope y'all are still reading this. I apologize for the delayed update again, and really hope you enjoy this chapter.

"Hey, Harry," I whispered in his ear as he held me close on the dance floor.

"Yeah?"

"Look at Neville and Blaise."

"What?" He did. I felt him laugh. "It's about time they found each other."

"I'm just glad Blaise found someone."

"Me too. Neville's needed someone to love him for a long time. We were both orphaned and grew up without love because of the same person. I hope they last."

I nodded in agreement. "Blaise didn't have the most loving family in the world either. I think they'll be good for each other."

"Who knows? Maybe we'll be at their wedding next."

I smiled. "Harry, this is our wedding. I know it goes against your Gryffindor-ish qualities, but, for the love of Merlin, forget about everyone else right now. It's only you and me."

"That doesn't make sense, Drake. If I forget about everyone, I forget about you. But if it's only you and me, then I can't forget about everyone else, because you want 'you' to not be forgotten, so I can't forget everyone."

I shook my head. "You don't make sense. Yet I love you. Forget about everyone but you and me. Tonight is about us."

"I love you, Drake."

"I love you too, Harry, more than this whole world can comprehend."

I smiled and put my head on his chest while we danced. I love him so much and I am so happy that he is finally mine. "I'll never let you go."

"I'll never give you the chance."

I smiled against his chest. "Harry, I know I told you this in my vows, but you are my redemption. You are my reason to live."

"You are perfection."

"I'm far from it."

"Not in my eyes."

I kissed him again. "You are the best husband anyone could ask for. I don't know what I did to deserve you."

"You deserve everything you have and more."

"If there is more than you out there, I don't want it. You are more than enough. I love you."

"I love you too."

_BOOM!_

Everyone started screaming as our bubble of perfection was destroyed. We all waited with baited breath until the smoke cleared with our wands drawn.

When it did, I began to shake. Lucius Malfoy was standing there with fifty plus Death Eaters standing behind him.

Damn.

I grabbed on to Harry's hand. "Why can't anything be easy?"

He smiled at me, even though I could see his anger behind his smile. "Because I am Harry Potter and you are Draco Potter. Nothing is ever easy for the Potters."

"Let's get this over with."

Harry nodded. "What do you want, Lucius!"

"I want my disgrace of a son back so I may kill him properly!"

"YOU WILL NEVER LAY A HAND ON DRACO!"

"He is your enemy!"

Harry held up our joined hands, my ring shining in the sun. "He's my husband!"

"Give him back and we will go quietly!"

"You will never touch him again!"

"Very well. Attack!"

And the most terrifying battle of my life began.

Before Harry began fighting, he turned to me. "Stay safe and don't fight this battle, my love. My heart is with you." And he kissed me and ran.

I was stupid.

I didn't run away like Harry asked me to do.

I ran towards him instead. I was so focused on Harry's back. I didn't want to lose him in the fray. I was so focused, I didn't see the deadly green spell coming my way. I didn't see the four people in between me and the spell duck. I didn't see the curse hit me.

I didn't feel the fall.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N Okay, this is the final chapter, and I think it's the longest I've ever posted. It kinda makes up for the delays and the shortness of last chapter. Which, by the way, I am kind of disappointed about. I only got one review! So, thank you to sapphireice19 for reviewing once again. I hope you are all satisfied with this chapter, and that you will take a couple of minutes, or seconds depending, to tell me what you think. Even if it's one word, though I appreciate more, I would be very grateful to you. So, please review!

Enough of that. Read on!

I turned to make sure Draco had safely hidden himself like I asked when I saw him fall, and I saw the remnants of a green glow surrounding him.

"NO!!!! WHO DID THIS!"

Severus Snape's wand was pointed in my Draco's direction.

"YOU!" It came out as more of a roar than anything. "HE TRUSTED YOU! I TRUSTED YOU! YOU KILLED HIM!"

I saw red. I turned to the nearest cloaked figure, and he fell to me.

Soon, only Lucius was left standing. He smirked. "Looking for someone?"

"Where is that traitor?" My voice became even more animalistic.

"He's run off. Now, I want to duel with you and get you out of my way, once and for all."

I was too angry to say anything. The man my Draco had trusted killed him. I bowed quickly and watched Lucius do the same.

He took the first shot. He grazed my shoulder with a spell I didn't recognize.

I took the next shot. It was the final one. Lucius fell to his death by my spell. He wasn't who I wanted to kill, but he had tortured my Draco. He deserved to die.

After Lucius hit the ground, I ran to my Draco. I gathered him in my arms and cried. We had finally achieved the happiness we had been striving for, and, as soon as we had, death tore that apart.

I knew it was hopeless, but I had to take my Draco to the Hospital, and the only one I could think of that would accept him, though he was cleared of all charges, was Hogwarts. I looked and saw that my baby girl was still safe with Mrs. Weasley. I nodded my thanks to her quickly and saw that she understood.

I closed my tear soaked eyes and felt more pour down my cheeks. I focused on the wards surrounding Hogwarts and on bypassing them.

It worked, and soon I was in my school once again.

"Madame Pomfrey! Come quickly!"

"What is it, children! I'm trying to- Oh, dear. What happened?"

"It's our wedding day. Lucius Malfoy and his Death Eaters attacked." I growled then. "_Severus Snape_ killed him."

"Oh dear. Go wait outside, dear. You won't be of any help in here. Go on, shoo." I stood and kissed his lips one more time. The fact that his lips were still warm broke my heart even more.

I sat outside the Hospital Wing for three hours, waiting for Madame Pomfrey to tell me what I already knew. My Draco is dead. More tears fell at the complete heartbreak I felt.

"You really do love him." A surprised voice jolted me from my misery. I'd recognize that voice anywhere.

"_Snape!_ He trusted you! You were his best man! YOU KILLED HIM!!" I saw red again. "If you saw what happened at our wedding when your lot showed up, you'd better GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE BEFORE I KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO HIM!"

"Harry, let me explain!"

"You have no right to call me Harry! You KILLED my husband! I love him more than you could even hope to understand, and YOU KILLED HIM!"

"POTTER! HE'S NOT DEAD!"

I froze. "Yes he is. I saw the curse YOU threw at him!"

"It's modified. It won't kill him. It only put him into a coma, but, because I invented the spell, only I can remove it from him."

"I don't trust you."

"You don't have to. It comes down to this. Do you want Draco to live, or don't you? Because if you don't let me in that room, he will die. The spell only lasts a couple of hours before it actually kills. And if he starts to scream, it means he's dying. So, unless you wish to hear the dying scream of your husband, which, believe me, you really don't, STEP ASIDE!"

"I still don't trust you."

"I'M TRYING TO HELP YOU! WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT? I HAD TO LISTEN TO LILY'S DYING WISH TO SPARE YOU, FOLLOWED-followed by the two most horrible words in the world. Don't make me go through that again. Please, let me save you from this pain."

"Why are you so giving all of the sudden? You hate me."

"Once again, we have to hurry if we want to save him!"

"Fine, but you're going to explain why you're doing this while you're removing the spell."

"Fine."

I nodded and stepped inside the Hospital Wing. Severus was behind me. He walked up to Madame Pomfrey and nodded to her. She stepped aside and let him take over.

"Now tell me."

"I'll only say this once, Po-Harry, so listen. You swore you loved him. I didn't believe you. I never thought James Potter could love Lily either. But, James gave up his life to give your mother more time to save you. I was wrong about them, and it was my belief that James couldn't love her that led to their deaths. Just as with James Potter, I knew you couldn't love Draco the way he deserved. I was going to hit Draco with this spell and take him and run. But as soon as he fell, you turned and saw me. I saw the monster you became to protect him, and I watched as you killed all of those people because they were connected to the one who hurt your husband. And when you were out there waiting for confirmation that Draco was dead, those were the most heartbreaking tears I have ever seen in my life, and even I've doubted that I had a heart at times. I didn't trust you, and I didn't believe that you could love anyone but yourself. I saw what you did to protect Draco, and you don't even notice the flesh eating curse that is slowing destroying your shoulder. I hate making mistakes, so I don't want to make the same on again. I'm not going to mess up another Potter's life because of my misconceptions. I apologize for the anger and fear that I caused you, but it had to be done."

"Why exactly, did it have to be done?"

"I saved Draco from actually being killed. He left his back open to focus on helping you. I shot the spell at him so that the attention would go from him to me, and then to you, who had a prayer of defending yourself."

I sighed in defeat. Though I didn't like it, his logic was sound. "Why couldn't you tell me?"

"I had to make it realistic. You can't fake a reaction like the one you had. I apologize once again for the pain I put you through, thinking he was dead. I hope you will forgive me eventually, but I understand if you won't. He should wake up in a half an hour."

I nodded to thank him, still angry enough to not want to say it.

"Mr. Potter, you should take care of yourself too. You were hit multiple times in the battle. "

I looked down and noticed I should have been in extreme pain. I shrugged. "They will heal on their own."

Severus just shook his head and turned and left. I sat down next to Draco's bed. I took his cold hand in mine. I couldn't help but still thinking he was dead. He was so cold, and he wasn't breathing. I knew Madame Pomfrey's spells would give him enough oxygen to survive until he could breathe on his own again, but I still couldn't help crying at his still form. It was our wedding day. We finally got what we wanted for so long, and his father had to take that away from us.

I grew angry again. Lucius Malfoy was the worst kind of person in the world. I started to shake again and I felt myself losing control of my magic again.

I panicked, knowing that I could hurt Draco if I lost too much control. I took a deep breath and had an idea. I closed my eyes and reminded myself that Lucius Malfoy was dead. I turned my thoughts to more positive things and focused on healing Draco from the effects of the spell. I focused on him with everything I had.

I felt him growing stronger while I grew slightly weaker. I was not in contact with him, and that was the difference from last time. It was harder to do this without contact, and I was already exhausted from bypassing Hogwarts' wards. This was almost as draining as healing Draco's Dark Mark. I groped around until I found my husband's hand. The healing immediately became easier and some of my strength returned to me.

I drew my magic back into me and opened my eyes. I hoped it worked, but I was willing to try again.

"Mr. Potter! What was that?" The terrified voice of Madame Pomfrey reminded me of where I was.

"What was what?"

"Your eyes started to glow!"

"Really?"

"What was it?"

"Uh, I guess that happens when I get really angry? I was thinking about Lucius Malfoy. He ruined my wedding day and he's the reason my husband is lying here right now."

"Mr. Potter, why did you come here? Why not St. Mungo's or any other hospital?"

"Nowhere else would accept him. He was a Death Eater. He no longer bears that mark, but he is still persecuted as a Death Eater because of his father. I had to come here."

"So he is not a Death Eater?"

"No. He was forced into it. Tortured into it actually. He has almost as many scars as I do."

"Poor child. No one should have to go through that. You two shouldn't even be scarred. You both deserve better than this."

"I'm working on it. He deserves to be happy, and I'm trying my hardest to make him so. He's so jaded. I don't know what I did to get him to trust me after everything he's been through, but I'm going to do my best to make sure I never break his trust. I'm ashamed that I did it once, and I'm determined to never do it again."

Madame Pomfrey sighed. "Harry," It was the first time she used my first name in a long time, "did it ever occur to you that maybe Draco feels this way about you too? You deserve happiness just as much as he does."

"I don't care if I deserve it. He comes before me." Draco's hand started to warm in mine.

Then he moved.

"Draco!"

"H-Harry. Cold." I noticed he was shivering. I looked at Madame Pomfrey.

"Go on. Your body heat will warm him faster than any spell I have."

I nodded. "Can you turn on your side?"

He tried, but I ended up rearranging him. He seemed so frail. I took off my wedding robes and unbuttoned my shirt so that he could get as much body heat as possible.

I lay next to him and wrapped my arms around him. He curled into me. He was as cold as death. More tears fell. It hit me how close I was to losing him.

He slowly rolled over to face me and pulled back so he could look at my face. "Why are you crying?"

I pulled him closer to me and gave him some of my magic to try and stop his shivering. "I came so close to losing you. You were so close to dying."

Draco grabbed my hand. "But you didn't. You won't get rid of me that easily."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Draco gasped. "My baby! Did it survive?"

"He will live. He was only slightly injured in your fall. He broke his arm, but I fixed it for you."

"What would have happened if we didn't have magic to heal him?"

"His arm, in all probability, would have set wrongly and, depending on how it set and grew, it would either be permanently crippled or we might have a chance to save it by rebreaking it and setting it correctly."

"I love magic."

Draco laughed. "Me too." He turned back to Madame Pomfrey. "So, he will live?"

"He will be perfectly healthy."

"Thank you, Madame."

"I'll leave you two."

We both nodded.

I waited until she left. "Don't ever scare me like that again!"

"Babe, I really didn't have a choice."

"You could have gone somewhere save like I asked!"

"I couldn't leave you out there!"

"You should have, but I'm not going to ruin this. You're alive, our daughter is safe, our son is fine, and we're married. I'm not going to ruin it with an argument on our wedding day."

Draco smiled and burrowed his head into my chest again. "So, what happened?"

"Um, I, uh, killed."

"Why are you ashamed of that?"

"I turned into a monster. I saw you fall and everything went red. I didn't just kill. I slaughtered every single one of them. They're all dead."

"Even Severus?"

"No, not Severus. He ran."

"You don't seem angry at him."

"He explained what happened and his reasons for attacking you. If I wasn't so scared and angry at the time, I probably would have been relieved at his reasoning."

"It was something about protecting me, right?"

"Yeah."

Draco sighed. "I appreciate what that you want to protect me, Harry, but I'm not a girl. I don't need to be sheltered all the time."

"I know, and I'm sorry that I didn't want to let you fight. But you mean so much to me. I couldn't bear it if I had to lose you. I'll try not to worry so much, but you're my world."

"I'm grateful that someone cares this much about me, but I can take care of myself."

"I know you can. I'm sorry, Drake."

"It's alright Harry. Just let me help next time."

"I just hope there isn't a 'next time'."

"Harry."

"Okay. If we're ever attacked again, I will let you help. Happy?"

"Thank you." He kissed my head and burrowed back into me. "Harry," He yawned. "'M tired."

"Then sleep, babe. I'm not going anywhere."

"M'kay. Promise?"

"I promise."

"'Kay."

Draco fell asleep and I followed soon after, happy that I everything was right once again.

The end.

A/N There will be an epilogue.


	13. Epilogue

A/N Sorry that this took so long guys. I lost my muse due to depression. But I'm somewhat back, and I wrote a mushy piece for you all, even though it was hard to do. But anyway, here it is. Have fun.

Finally some peace! I've never been so exhausted in my life. Having children is hard work. Drake and I finally got away in our own home and are eating dinner and enjoying each other's company. We quickly transformed one of the spare rooms into a dining room for our own sanity. We left the children with Blaise, and it feels really good to be alone.

Draco sees my stress and comes up behind me. He places his hands on my shoulder and starts to rub my shoulders. I lean back farther and relax my muscles. I can hear him smirk as he leans down to whisper in my ear.

"You're much too stressed."

I groan at his closeness. We haven't touched each other since Hailey was born. "I know." I mumble back. Draco licks my ear and then pulls back. He continues to rub my shoulders, but stops suddenly. He has me stand up. As soon as I do, he transforms the chair into a stool without a back.

"Sit."

I sit down and he continues rubbing my shoulders, but this time continuing down my back. I groan as I feel the stress leave my body. "Drake, you're way too good at this."

"Thank you, love."

I just mumble incoherently. I'm too relaxed to form sentences right now.

Draco was just getting low enough on my back to be considered teasing when the door flew open. Drake slowly stood up, not letting go of his composure, though I know him well enough to know that he was startled.

Our little boy stands there frozen. Blaise and a very pregnant Neville come up behind him. They are both panting.

"Sorry about th-the interruption, gu-guys." Blaise takes a deep breath. "Trevor took off when we were playing and we chased him all throughout this bloody house."

I smile. "Language, Blaise."

"Sorry."

"It's alright. Where's Hailey."

"I'm right here Papa!"

Our three year old girl pushes past Blaise and Neville and runs into my arms.

"There you are! Come here Trevor." I open my arms and soon both my babies are in my arms.

"Sorry about that, guys. We'll keep a better eye on them."

"Don't worry about it, Blaise. Why don't you all join us for dinner?"

"But you're almost finished."

"Don't worry about it. Come eat with us."

I wave my hand and four more plates are laid out, each with everyone's favorites. Drake and I look at each other.

I smile. "I'll take my mini-me."

Drake frowns playfully. "You know I don't like it when you call him that."

"But it's true! He looks exactly like me!"

He leans over and kisses me. "That he does. Now, you make sure Trevor doesn't choke, and I'll watch over Hailey."

"Okay."

Blaise and Neville sit down sometime during our banter and are both shaking their heads at us. Simultaneously, Draco and I stick out our tongues and begin to eat again.

Once everyone begins to eat, I look around. Blaise has transfigured his chair into a loveseat and has Neville against his chest while they both eat. They are both in their own world together. I smile. Hailey is eating while Drake watches. I watch them for a little while as Draco keeps a close eye on Hailey to make sure she doesn't hurt herself eating her hamburger and fries. I don't know how she could do so, but Draco watches her anyway. I smile and finally look down at Trevor. He is my miracle child. I love him and his sister so much. I laugh as he picks up his mashed potatoes and throws them onto his lap.

"Trevor, you know you're too old to do that."

"I know, but makes fun noise." He claps his mushy hands and giggles.

I laugh again and make it disappear. "We'll make more fun noises later. But you have to eat first."

He starts to pout but starts to eat anyway and I continue watching everyone. I think about how much I've laughed or smiled, just being in the company of these people. I smile again. I've finally got my happy ending. Sure, Drake and I don't spend much time alone together because of the kids, but in all honesty, I wouldn't have it any other way.

The end.


End file.
